


I'm Coming to get You

by GabrielLives



Series: Tumblr gifts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Drug Addiction, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Protective Gabriel, Relapsing, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 01:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielLives/pseuds/GabrielLives
Summary: Prompt: Sabriel with recovering addict Sam, hurt/comfort





	I'm Coming to get You

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a story that technically belongs in the Gabriel Prompts fic, but I think it's a little to important to be lost in there. So I know nothing about addiction, recovery, or relapse so I kept it kinda vauge, but I think that I still made it impactful. I hope you like it

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

Gabriel cracked his eyes open, insanely pissed at his phone right now.

“Oh, my god. What do you want?!” he muttered as he pulled his blankets up around his head a little tighter. The chiming ringtone continued for a few more seconds as Gabriel scowled under his covers.

Eventually, the room settled back into silence, and Gabriel gave a quick nod, as if he did something productive to make it quiet, and squirmed around to a comfortable position to go back to sleep.

But a few seconds later…

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

Gabriel grunted in frustration as he ripped the blankets off of the bed.

“This mother fucker,” he cursed under his breath  as he slid over the _Answer_ key on his phone, not bothering to look at who was calling. “Hello?” he growled. “Who is this? It’s the middle of the god damn night.”

There was silence at the other end of the line, only a faint sound of labored breathing coming through the speaker. Gabriel’s mood shifted quickly, a feeling in his gut told him this was not good.

“Hello?” He asked, a little more considerate of his tone.

“...Gabriel?”

Sam sounded like a complete wreck, and his pitiful whimpers and sniffles sent Gabriel's heart to his stomach and his blood suddenly ran cold.

“Sam. Jesus, are you ok?”

Sam swallowed hard at the other end of the line, and his voice was straining, struggling to hold back his tears.

“I'm sorry. I'm sorry I called so late.”

“Hey,” Gabriel sat on the edge of the bed, hunched over and losing himself in worry, “I've told you before, kiddo. You can call me anytime. Day or night.”

“I know,” Sam whispered.

“Now please, tell me what's wrong.”

Sam took a harsh breath before starting.

“Well, I know we talked about ways to stay away from it, things to say and stuff. I-I should have left. I don't know what happened. Gabriel...I'm so sorry. I was doing so well.”

As Sam spoke, Gabriel’s eyes slid shut in realization. He covered his mouth to keep from crying out in agony. “... Sam,” he choked on the word.

“I'm so sorry, Gabriel,” Sam cried. “I was with this girl, Ruby, and it was fine, then some of her friends came over, and...and…I tried, Gabriel. I really did try! I kept saying no, but I think someone put it in my drink anyway. I...I don't feel right.”

“Shit.” Gabriel leapt out of bed, pulling clothes out from wherever he could find them as Sam was quietly sobbing over the phone.

“I'm sorry,” he cried. “I'm sorry I fell, Gabriel.”

“No!” Gabriel yelled as he buttoned a pair of pants he slid on. “No, Sam,” he said gently, rubbing his eyes in frustration. “Those monsters tricked you. This is _not_ your fault. Now tell me where you are. I'm coming to get you.”

Sam stayed on the line with Gabriel the whole time, giving directions the best he could and retelling Gabriel all the details of the night. By the time Gabriel found the house where Sam was hiding in the bathroom, he was _seething._

He pounded on the door, practically growling at the dark haired girl who answered. He was still on the phone with Sam until he opened the bathroom door, and Gabriel almost threw punches at some over-muscled assholes when they tried to keep Sam in the house.

The ride back to Gabriel's house was quiet, with Sam curling up as small as he could manage in the passenger seat, head bowed low and not saying a word. Gabriel had wanted to take Sam to the hospital, but Sam had vehemently opposed the thought, his whole body shaking. Gabriel wasn't sure if it was from fear or whatever was coursing through his system, so he suggested that they both go to Gabriel's house, and thankfully Sam had agreed to that.

And if Gabriel placed an anonymous call to the police about the ungodly noise coming from Ruby's house, well, it was a little something to knock them all down a peg.

Sam's tremors hadn't gotten any better when they pulled into Gabriel's driveway, yet he was sweating so much. Gabriel helped him inside and ushered him back to his room.

“You're soaking through your clothes. Take 'em off and get in bed.”

“Fresh,” Sam weakly laughed. Even with his body fighting him, Sam looked over to Gabriel and smiled.

“Down boy,” Gabriel chuckled back. “Literally none of my clothes will fit you. When did you become such a moose?”

Gabriel placed a comforting hand on Sam's arm, only to pull it comically back and make a disgusted face, wiping it on pant leg. Sam sighed, but there was still a smile on his face, and threw his sweat soaked shirt at Gabriel before he fell back to the bed and burying himself in Gabriel's soft sheets.

Gabriel pulled the blankets up a little higher, and ran his fingers through Sam's soft hair, only partially to push it out of his eyes.

“I'm gonna put your clothes in the tub and get you a cold rag. Stay put, 'kay?”

“Gabriel,” Sam worried, his eyes closed at the gentle hand in his hair, “I don't wanna be by myself.”

“Don't worry, Sam. I won't leave you alone.” Gabriel dipped, and kissed Sam's temple. “Never again,” he whispered, then rushed off to take care of Sam's clothes, wiping the tears from his face as he made his way to his bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I think there's more to this story...


End file.
